User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Marisa, the Ordinary Magician
, Pusher |date = December 13th, 2012 |health = 30 |attack = 20 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 415 (+85) |mana = 288 (+58.5) |damage = 43 (+4.2) |range = 550 |armor = 15.5 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.579 (+1.85%) |healthregen = 6.5 (+0.65) |manaregen = 7.2 (+0.66) |speed = 350 }} Marisa, the Ordinary Magician is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Marisa blasts forwards while dealing damage in a 40° cone behind her. |leveling= 500 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} Fires a volley of stars in a 50° cone in front of her, dealing magic damage. Enemies take double damage if they are point-blank to Marisa. |leveling= 150 |cooldown= 6 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} Releases multicolored spheres that orbit her. These orbs fires at random enemies within range every second, dealing magic damage. Enemies take 50% less damage for extra hits they take from the spheres. The spheres disappear after 4 seconds. |leveling= 20 |cooldown= 15 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 550 }} Marisa channels for 1.5 seconds, then fires a wide laser at a target direction, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds. Enemies damaged by the laser is slowed by a maximum of 60%, depending on how close they are to Marisa. Deals half damage to monsters. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 2000 }} Notes and Nonsense If Reimu represents east, then Marisa represents west. design is based on Marisa. Unlike Lux, who has a variety of support skills, Marisa is a no-nonsense, no-tricks character. She sees speed and power as the ultimate combination of total annihilation. So to tl;dr her kit, she's a squishy, but mobile and very high damage mage. CC? Who needs CC when you have a huge laser of destruction? Her complete lack of hard CC is covered up by huge amounts of damage and a gap closer her kit provides. * Passive: Her passive is basically a weaker version of Lich Bane. Instead of dealing instant damage, it's a DoT passive that gives some supplemental damage while your spells are on cooldown. * Q: Gap closer, nuff said. It's similar to , except that it doesn't deal DoT damage and the damage is dealt only at the beginning of her dash. This skill is primarily used for escaping or chasing. * W: Think of , but without her stun passive. Pretty problematic right? Fear not, if you wish to gamble for Point-Blank, it deals a very rewarding 450 base magic damage at max level. This does have a short cast time to allow enemies a small window to get out of Point-Blank under normal circumstances. * E: Another supplemental damage skill. The spheres have as much range as your auto-attack, which is not shabby. The randomness of this spell means it won't do a lot vs a crowd, you use Reverie for that. Instead, this is more suitable for pursuing isolated enemies where the orbs are focused. * R: Everyone who is not an ally of a Lux will probably hate her laser very very much. It's fast, it's dangerous. Marisa's laser on the other hand, takes time to charge up, but the damage output is unparalleled. The laser does damage over time however, to allow enemies to at least not take full damage if they are caught in the blast, so long as they're aren't hard CC'd. It make look cumbersome like my last design, but this spell is amazing when ganking, especially when you're semi-blocking the enemy's escape route for 3 seconds as your teammates clean up shop as Marisa ganks post-6. ;Theoretical Item Build Think of Marisa as a ranged, mana-using . No CC of sorts, and huge damage to boot. She does however, use mana lavishly, and does not reset cooldowns on kills/assists. The amount of mana she burns means she must either get a Catalyst, Tear of Goddess or a Chalice of Harmony even with blue buff. Marisa is just as straightforward as Reimu, just that most of her spells are skillshots, so her difficulty is somewhat higher. I wanted to do a stealing skill on Marisa, as besides being a thief she also tends to copy and remake other people's spells (This is where Spellthief Lux came from), in the end however, my idea lacked synchronization with the rest of her kit. She excels at farming though, especially when Point-Blanking W to minions. Marisa is basically damage, damage, and more damage. You just can't have enough damage... oh, and some speed, as Marisa is the 3rd fastest in Gensokyo. At the end of the day, I think this kit fits Marisa, as only things flashy to Marisa are stars and lasers, daze~ --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 13:38, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * Dance of Witches * Magus Night Category:Custom champions